One Match, Two Burns
by Thrice Shy Seraphim
Summary: rating may change, full summary inside- Klaine broke up, and five years later Sebastian Smythe decides to play matchmaker. Problem with playing with matches? Someone always gets burned. SeKlaine, rated for swearing and potential sexy times.
1. Prologue

**Hello and welcome. A few beginning notes:**

**-I do not own Glee or any associated characters. As such, I am making no money from this (and even if I did own them, I'm not sure I'd make any money anyway).**

**-_Warnings_: Check each chapter for warnings. Overall story warnings for boy-on-boy-on-boy love (aka Polyamory between three males) and potential sex (which will be warned for). There might be triggers, but again there will be warnings should those crop up. So if you're reading this, MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR NOTES.**

**-_Complete Summary_: Kurt and Blaine broke up five years ago, and lost touch. Sebastian Smythe, after giving up his fixation on Blaine, lost contact with both of them. As such when he meets the two boys in New York City, he's shocked to hear they didn't make it. In a surprise fit of altruism, Sebastian decides to get Klaine back together ad be their very own matchmaker. He sets himself two months to befriend each boy before reunting them (don't want to risk having them get back together only to fall apart again right?) What Sebastian doesn't plan on is falling in love; worse, he doesn't fall for _one_ boy, he falls for _both_.**

**Enjoy! 3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>In life you get a very limited number of chances to be happy, and not fuck it all up.<p>

Some people jump at these chances, some people are always waiting for the other shoe to drop, and some people have no clue _how_ to be happy.

Senior year of high school is, generally, when people figure these things out. For three boys from western Ohio, though, they figured it all out sophomore year of college… because that's life sometimes.

Sebastian Smythe, ultra suave playboy and all around man-whore, always thought that his life was the way to be. Casual sex, parties, and no one to answer to (at least not since his old man had turned him loose with a Black Card). He didn't believe in relationships, as it were, so was perfectly content.

Until, on a brisk October night his sophomore year of college, he'd been beaten at his own game. A cold splash of water and a string of Spanish curses woke him up, and it only took seconds for him to realize what had happened.

"_Do you need to go to the hospital?"_

Sebastian was the third type of person. But that night, one really humiliating exam later, and a Latina Hellcat made him realize it before things could get worse.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel, fierce and strong as always, lived life just <em>waiting<em> for things to go wrong. Senior year of high school hadn't done much to disprove his theories, between getting rejected from NYADA and a smirky Meerkat trying to steal his boyfriend. There was some good, like getting into FIT and he and Blaine coming out stronger than ever.

But college was hard, even harder when Blaine didn't come to New York and their relationship was further tested. It finally snapped in December of his sophomore year, and the boys decided that not dragging it out was for the best. They split mutually, even amicably… but agreed silently to give space. Kurt was hurt, but he pulled through because, after all, nothing that good can ever last forever.

"_Love isn't always enough."_

After that, though, Kurt began to realize that it _could_ have lasted forever… if he hadn't been so scared. While waiting for things to go wrong, he'd forgotten to enjoy them while they were oh so perfect.

He cried for three days after he realized it.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson should have had the perfect life. Wealthy family, good opportunities, good looking, charismatic, and he knew how to be passionate. A lot of people seem to miss the "passionate" lessons as they grow, and become very boring people. Blaine's family had opened his life to music, and not even bullies or indifferent family could take that passion away from him.<p>

Senior year was lonely without Kurt, but it made him realize his own dreams. So even through the loneliness and his parents finally kicking him out (and his brother becoming his guardian), Blaine stayed passionate. When he and Kurt split during his freshman year of college, Blaine was devastated but (after a good bout of depression) threw himself into the moment and being happy.

It was the start of his sophomore year and life was good. He'd joined the Whiffenpoofs, and was in a really interesting Gothic Fiction English class. Most people thought his lack of romantic life was a setback, but Blaine just embraced it. So when a familiar blonde dropped into the chair beside him in said Gothic Fiction class, he embraced that too.

"_Teach me how to be happy."_

Blaine was the first type. He just wanted to seize life with all he was, even around the crippling fear of messing up. But over time, he learned to not be afraid of that either.

Years pass in relative quiet. The three boys don't keep in contact, not out of animosity or anything… just busy living.

But sometimes, once you've learned the hard lessons your heart is ready for… _everything_.


	2. Coffee shops, Subways, and Scheming

**Still don't own Glee. No warnings this chapter...**

**Please review! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sebastian Smythe did not, contrary to popular belief, hate his job. He probably should, considering that he was a glorified "gofur" for his boss, but he didn't. He liked getting to rub shoulders with the rich and fabulous, seeing art pieces most would kill to even be in the same room with, and still having his Saturday mornings free.<p>

Monday through Friday Sebastian was an assistant to an Art Broker in Manhattan. He was the youngest assistant at 24, fresh out of NYU with a Master's in Art History (his focus had been authentication and restoration) and double bachelor's in Art and Business. He made a nice living for an assistant, easily enough to afford a swanky upper East side apartment and a fun lifestyle.

Part of said fun lifestyle was taking each Saturday morning and finding a new spot to people watch. Today his choice was Chelsea, a small coffee shop full of bustling travelers where he blended in well. He had been there since opening, tucked into a corner and observing quietly while the cute barista kept bringing him coffee every half hour or so. (And if he smiled flirtily to see the boy flush to the base of his beanie, well you can't blame a guy.)

In college he'd discovered a certain affinity for both sketching and behavior analysis, and his Saturdays were almost exclusively dedicated to that affinity. He would sit in coffee shops, bars, or wherever and sketch the patrons while observing their behaviors from behind his pad. Sometimes it was informative, after all he'd used the clandestine meetings of a few clients to his boss' benefit more than once, but most mornings were rather bland and just a good drawing exercise.

Today, in this small Chelsea shop, was turning out to be the latter. So his hands took over the lines and translating what his eyes saw, while his mind just wandered into nothingness.

It could have been minutes or hours before his brain clued back in to what his hands were doing (he was in the middle of reciting his grocery list in French). Sebastian barely managed to not visibly jump when he looked at the picture he was sketching because he _recognized_ those eyes.

Sure enough, a quick scan of the coffee shop had him rising from the couch and crossing to a small table where a lone man sat poring over what looked like a portfolio. He was tall with chestnut hair, fair skin and bright blue eyes hadn't changed over five years, and neither had the somewhat annoyed look when he looked up at Sebastian's, "Well, if it isn't my favorite Gay Face."

Sebastian tried really hard not to smile when Kurt's jaw dropped and his face blanked in shock.

"Sebastian?"

"In the flesh." Sebastian didn't hide his smile then, even as Kurt glared when he dropped into the opposite chair. "Wow, hi."

"What are you doing here?" Kurt grumbled, snapping the portfolio shut.

Sebastian shrugged, examining the slightly older man. "Living, working, same as you I'm sure." Kurt did not seem impressed, so Sebastian laughed a little. "How've you been, Kurt?"

"Living, working." Kurt seemed a little more relaxed now, but no less wary. "Same as you, I'm sure."

"Oh I'd hope not. Hopefully you've been better."

"Not sure I can do better than whatever allows you to afford the designer hobo look."

Sebastian laughed, pressing a hand to his chest. "Ouch, Kurt! I see you're still as picky as ever when it comes to clothes."

Kurt preened around his "Yes well." The two sat in silence for a moment, studying each other. "So you're in New York. I wish I could be surprised."

"Same to you. Still planning to take Broadway by storm?"

"Hah, no. At least, not on stage." Kurt shifted uncomfortably, Sebastian inhaled with a nod. He remembered the barbs he'd thrown at Kurt during his junior year, almost visibly wincing at the nearly eight year old memory.

"Pity. You had the talent for it."

The remark must have struck Kurt dumb, because the other boy doesn't respond and looks vaguely like a fish when he gapes. Sebastian just smiled, hoping Kurt could see his sincerity.

"I can't believe I'm seeing you again. It's been what… seven years?"

"Thereabouts." Kurt agreed, picking at his napkin. "Last I heard you were still living fast and loose." Kurt smirked a little, clearly aiming for condescension. "How'd that work out?"

Sebastian felt his face harden, but figured he was due a little abuse at Kurt's hand. "Ah, well… let's just say I didn't take well to almost being a 'worst case scenario.'" Kurt visibly paled, and for a split second Sebastian was sure the boy was about to apologize or take pity on him. "I'm fine, no worries. I just had a bad experience about five years ago, and cut it a bit close. What about you? How's Blaine?"

Kurt's face tightened, he'd almost been relaxed for a second, and his eyes dropped down. "Wouldn't know."

Sebastian gaped now, clearly not believing it. "Wait, you and B didn't make it? Seriously?" Kurt's blue eyes were a cold gray, but before he could open his mouth to rip Sebastian apart, he was interrupted with a "No, I mean… I thought you would. You were both so crazy about each other."

"How could you know that? You don't believe in relationships."

"Back then, I didn't. I'm older, I've grown, and I recognize love when I see it. Saw it, as the case may be." Sebastian felt out of his depth, mostly he was flailing to process this. When he and Blaine had stopped talking during senior year, he'd always assumed he'd eventually hear about a Hummel-Anderson wedding. Blaine had been happy and in love, as had Kurt by all accounts.

"Really. Have you even been in a relationship?" Kurt sniped, trying to cover up the hurt glittering in his eyes at the memories Sebastian had clearly dug up. Sebastian felt bad right away, leaning in and holding out his hands pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean to bring up anything painful." Kurt rolled his eyes, so Sebastian moved on. It was better to avoid stuff like this if Kurt's tense shoulders and cold gaze were any indication. "And yes, actually. I dated one guy pretty seriously through the last part of college but… it didn't work."

"How seriously? Thirty minutes?"

Sebastian couldn't help a chuckle and a self-deprecating "I deserved that." Kurt was smirking a little, now leaned onto the table between them. "So, if you're not on Broadway performing…?"

"I design costumes." Kurt shrugged, eying his portfolio nervously. "Despite a certain Meerkat's remarks about my clothes and their associations with Puerto Rican Pride Floats, I actually have done really well in Fashion design."

"That's great. You always have been very fashionable." Kurt looked skeptical but Sebastian just shrugged. "I'm serious. I only made fun of your clothes because I didn't want it getting around that I actually recognized most of the designs. Not all of us can be as fashionable and trend-setting as Kurt Hummel."

"High praise from someone who used to wear Abercrombie."

"Hey, I've upgraded!" Sebastian motioned to his decidedly hipster-chic outfit. "You should see me at work. Armani and Gucci suits are the least expensive things I wear."

"My designs would probably look better, and bring out your smirkier features." Kurt was visibly grinning now, Sebastian felt like he'd won a small victory.

"I've no doubt. So you design on your own, too?"

"So what is it you do, Sebastian? Still blackmailing people over show choir?"

"God no." Sebastian accepted the subject change, assuming Kurt didn't want to open up too much. "Art broker, in training."

Kurt's face conveyed his shock, so Sebastian shrugged. He didn't like to brag about what he did. It was one thing to be confident, but he wasn't really a braggart anymore. He'd changed since that October night, hopefully for the better.

"I'm impressed. Very impressed. It's a long way from rock salt slushies and blackmail."

"Oh, not as far as you'd think." Sebastian winked smiled cheekily, rewarded with Kurt's soft chuckle. Kurt glanced at his phone quickly, only for his face to fall.

"I have to get going." He began packing his things, completely missing it when Sebastian swiped his phone. "We have a show tonight and I have to meet Rachel before- hey!"

"I lived on the Upper East Side, but have my nights and weekends free." Sebastian batted Kurt's grabbing hands away while he typed his number into the phone and texted himself. "Since I know you live here, we should do this again."

"I don't think-"

"Kurt," Sebastian cut him off, catching Kurt's eyes and holding him there, "I am really, really sorry for what happened in high school. But I'm different now, and I'd really like the chance to prove it to you." Kurt deflated a little, so Sebastian pressed his phone into his hands. "Just text me when you're free. Give me a chance."

"Fine, but at the first remark about my clothes-"

"I give you full permission to throw your coffee in my face." Sebastian conceded, grinning maniacally. Kurt grinned and nodded before rising to leave with a farewell wave. After he was gone Sebastian moved back to his corner and took out his phone.

In truth, Kurt had been on his mind a lot the past few months. Sebastian hadn't fancied himself a guilty kind of guy, but he really kind of despised who he'd been in high school. And living with Santana Lopez, who had no problem reminding him when he was beginning to resemble that insipid asshole, always kept Kurt and Blaine at the front of his mind. So maybe he wanted to make reparations… and maybe he'd managed to forget just how gorgeous Kurt actually was over the years.

_To: Satan  
>Did YOU know that Kurt and Blaine split?<em>

While collecting his supplies he got a response that merited an eye roll. Seriously, he wondered why he loved that girl sometimes.

_From: Satan  
>Yep. Like six years ago. Lots of tears. Yadda yadda. Bring home milk.<em>

Sebastian takes the subway to his usual stop when he's heading home (his apartment has a killer view of the park) and he only has about three blocks to walk. He had just made the transfer in Times Square and was sitting down, silently people watching when he wound up with a lap full of person.

"Fuck!" A somewhat familiar voice spat, the body attached to it quickly scrambling up and spouting apologies until hazel eyes caught his and silenced them.

"Hi, Blaine."

"Sebastian." Blaine looked completely shocked… and looking almost exactly the same. Gone was the gel overload, even though his hair was still tamed and he dressed very dapperly. Jeans, sweatervest, bowtie, loafers… had this kid even aged seven years? Sebastian smiled, scooting so Blaine could sit by him.

"Hey, buddy." Sebastian hadn't quite had time to process the shock of seeing Kurt, so being hit with Blaine was… unsettling. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Yeah, same. Wow, hi! How have you been?" Blaine's hazel eyes were still bright and eager, seemingly genuinely excited to see him. The contrast between Blaine and Kurt, in Sebastian's mind, was staggering. Blaine, unfailingly polite and happy; Kurt, wary and cautious with a side of humor.

"I've been good. School, work, so on and so forth. How about you? Why are you in New York?"

"Same, uh about the school and work at least. I moved here like a year ago to teach at a Performing Arts High school."

"You went to Yale, right?"

"Right, yeah. Music Education. You went to NYU?"

Sebastian nodded and smiled brightly, finding Blaine's easy enthusiasm infectious. "Art and Business. Wow, this is just nuts. You'll never believe-"

"Oh, sorry!" The subway pulled to a stop and Blaine scrambled up. "This is my stop, meeting my roommate for lunch. Long story, but do you still have my number?" Sebastian nodded dumbly, Blaine beamed. "Great, it hasn't changed. Text me, we'll do coffee. Great seeing you Sebastian!"

And just like that, Blaine was gone. Sebastian might have just stared blankly until his stop, but you'd never get him to admit it. As he walked home he mused about the boy he'd known in high school, the dapper and continuously nice Blaine Anderson. Back then Blaine would have never dashed off like that, he would have missed his stop and gone around again to keep the conversation going.

Of course, back then Kurt wouldn't have held a conversation with Sebastian and would have told him point-blank to go to Hell.

And Sebastian? What would he have done? Insulted Kurt's clothes, flirted and tricked Blaine into missing his stop… certainly not apologized to Kurt and just waved at Blaine as he dashed away.

"Did you get the milk?" Is what greeted him when Sebastian dropped his portfolio in the apartment entryway. Santana materialized a second later, frowning when she saw no dairy products.

"Santana, you will not _believe_ the day I've had."

Twenty minutes later Santana and Sebastian were seated around their kitchen table, silent and musing.

"Blaine lives with Quinn." Brittany wandered in then, hair sleep rumpled and adorable even at almost one in the afternoon. "They live in Queens."

"How do you know that, Britt?" Santana cooed at her girlfriend, opening her arms to the blonde. Brittany curled up in the Latina's lap with a smile at Sebastian.

"I still talk to Blaine sometimes. I called him like a week ago and he told me." She nibbled at the toast Santana had made. "Kurt lives with Mike Chang in Chelsea. Mike works with a dance company here, and Kurt is a costume person on Broadway."

"What about that chick Mike was gonna marry?"

"They're married. Tina is working with some magazine, according to Facebook." Santana offered, grinning at Sebastian. "You'd know almost all of this if you checked your Facebook."

"You seem to think I'm friends with any of these people. After the whole slushie thing…" Sebastian made an aborted hand gesture, which communicated clearly the situation. Sebastian frowned and paused for thought before pulling out his phone.

_To: Blaine Anderson  
>Crazy seeing you today, bud! Are you still on the island? Wanna do dinner and continue our conversation?<em>

"Are you asking Blanderson to dinner?" Santana peered over Sebastian's shoulder, but the boy just pushed her off.

"I'm offering to continue a highly abbreviated conversation. Plus, there has to be a reason I saw them both in one day."

"Why? What're you thinking?" Sebastian ignored Santana's question in favor of his phone.

_From: Blaine Anderson  
>Sure! I was gonna ask the same of you. Time and place?<em>

Sebastian typed out a quick meeting place (small deli near Central Park, 7 pm) while mulling over his conversation with Kurt.

"Britt," he cooed, tweaking the blonde's rumpled pigtails, "were Kurt and Blaine sad when they broke up?"

"Smythe." Santana warned, but Brittany waved her off.

"Oh yeah. They split because the distance was so hard, even though they were totally meant to be together." Brittany finished the toast with a smile at Sebastian. "Can I have some juice, Sebby?" Sebastian rose to get her some juice while Brittany kept talking. "Kurt's better now, kind of. I think he still misses Blaine, and I _know_ Blaine misses Kurt. I wish they'd get back together."

"Sometimes couples don't work out like that, Britt." Santana tried to explain, Brittany just shrugged and took her juice from Sebastian.

"Maybe they just need a second chance." Sebastian mused, grin breaking out over his face. "What if they just need a matchmaker."

"Oh no." Santana sighed, dropping her head onto the table. "Do not-"

"What?" Sebastian smiled charmingly. "I'm just going to go to dinner with an old friend, maybe start fresh… and I could keep bumping into them both… then if they happened to meet again at that Art showing in two months and got back together, I wouldn't be _doing_ anything. Right, Satan?"

"Fuck you, I'm a paralegal, not your lawyer." Santana grumbled, eyeing Sebastian warily. "Sebastian, I don't think you're the best person to try this. They both hated you."

"That was seven years ago, and besides this is my chance to make reparations for all that. Aren't you always telling me to be a positive force in the universe?"

"Well, yes-"

"And what could be more positive than reuniting two people who still have feelings for each other?"

"Nothing, but-"

"So what could _possibly_ go wrong?"

"What if they don't have feelings for each other anymore? Plus, what do you get out of this? You're not that altruistic, Smythe." This made Sebastian pause, and he actually thought it over.

"You're right." Sebastian wasn't as selfish as people might think him, but matchmaking with no payoff to him was unheard of. Why did he want to do this? And he did want to do it, the plan had been brewing ever since Kurt had revealed that Klaine had split up.

Maybe it was because he'd almost blinded Blaine and never gotten the chance to properly make up for it. Maybe it was because, like he'd told Kurt, he'd learned to recognize love when he saw it and Kurt and Blaine were the real deal. Or, maybe he just wanted to prove he could do it. He'd figure out the benefits along the way.

"I'm sure there's a payoff in here somewhere, I'm just not seeing it yet. In any case! Yes, I am now a matchmaker. Maybe I'll have a new career path in my future." Sebastian smiled at the girls, who exchanged a skeptical look. "Ok, fine, so I have no clue why I'm doing this. You don't let me try to turn the straight guys we meet, I have to get my rocks off somehow."

"Ah, there's the Sebastian Smythe I've been keeping out of trouble for five years." Santana drawled, but her smirk belied the insult. "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

"Warn me? What could _possibly_ go wrong?"


	3. Trust Me

**Still don't own Glee...**

**Thanks for all the alerts and reviews, guys! I'm loving it! I'm trying to decide on a posting schedule right now, but here's another chapter to help set up. Keep the reviews coming, I even have anon enabled!  
><strong>

**For some background details, my ramblings about writing, or to ask questions please visit me on tumblr! thriceshyseraphim[.]tumblr[.]com  
><strong>

**Warnings: None for this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"So teaching music at a Performing Arts High School." Blaine nodded his confirmation of Sebastian's statement, smiling bashfully. "You like it?"<p>

"I love it." Blaine smiled a little, sipping his water. "The kids are great, and I get to teach Vocal music so I'm all over the place with skill sets. It's great."

"Always good to put your talents to use." Sebastian agreed. They'd been at dinner for about an hour, catching up on how life had gone since high school. Sebastian had recounted his senior year with the Warblers and coming to New York (he hadn't mentioned who he was living with yet), Blaine had done the same with his past and now they were having an easy conversation. Sebastian had tried to hold off on the flirting, but he was sure some had leaked through. Blaine seemed better at brushing it off though, which was interesting. "Got a boyfriend?"

Blaine visibly tensed up, his eyes examining Sebastian anew for a long moment.

"No, just got dumped actually." Blaine chewed his lip uncertainly before clearing his face and smiling. Sebastian would have been impressed if he hadn't been so concerned. "You?"

"Nah, not for a couple of years now. I got focused on my career."

"Which is…?"

"Art broker, in training." Sebastian almost choked on the phrase, wondering how many parallels he'd have to suffer through during this period of his life. "I'm an assistant right now, but I do well."

Blaine nodded, eyes conveying interest even if it was a little forced.

"It's boring, Blaine. You don't have to act like you care." Sebastian thought his face would split with the grin that answered Blaine's deep chuckle. The rest of dinner was a haze of conversation. Blaine talked about teaching, but refused to talk about relationships at all (aside from that he had a female roommate). Sebastian figured Blaine didn't want to offer an 'in', which was warranted.

A younger Sebastian might have been offended and answered the implied accusations with a few of his own, but the older Sebastian had long since learned that he was due some abuse. Especially from people he'd slighted during his teenage years. Besides, he knew better than to think Blaine was going to trust him again so easily.

Sebastian didn't tell Blaine that he lived with Santana, but didn't lie about having a roommate. He just skirted the issue, only making it clear he lived with a woman, and Blaine didn't press. He didn't want Blaine getting suspicious of his motives, plus he had to keep the connections between Blaine and Kurt at a minimum for a little while.

Sebastian had developed a process to this matchmaking. The first step was getting each party to trust him, which would be the hardest part. He had to make them comfortable talking about each other to him so he could establish how to get them back together and fix whatever went wrong.

Typically, friends would come in handy with that. Santana was useless, however, as she had no clue why Kurt and Blaine had actually split. As far as he could find out, no one did. So getting Kurt and Blaine to tell him was essential, and that required a lot of trust. It also required time, but Sebastian had two months until the Art Show he intended to invite them to… not that he had any clue which one he'd be bringing them to. Details could be worked out later.

So today was the first part of the first step, re-establishing contact and beginning to heal old wounds. Blaine seemed a little less willing to let Sebastian in than Kurt had, but Kurt seemed a lot less willing to forgive old slights. Luckily, both boys were more or less the same with a nice balm of maturity to make things better.

Blaine and Sebastian parted after a two hour dinner, promising to do it again soon. Blaine said it with the emotion of one who had no intention of following through, but Sebastian wasn't going to let him get away. When the curly haired man was safely in a cab back to Queens, Sebastian pulled out his phone and opened a new text.

_To: Satan  
>Success.<em>

He began the walk back home, fingering his phone and thinking. He needed to meet with Kurt again under less stunning circumstances, but Kurt would be harder to get to agree than Blaine was. Then again, maybe the trick was playing on Kurt's field rather than trying to lure him out.

_To: Kurt Hummel  
>Any chance you'd be willing to get coffee again? Same time and place tomorrow?<em>

Sebastian made it home without a reply from either, finding his apartment empty. He changed into pajamas, which consisted of old sweatpants and a t-shirt, and dropped onto the couch.

He was midway through plotting out a timeline for his matchmaking scheme when his phone buzzed with two text messages.

_From: Kurt Hummel  
>I've spent the whole day wondering if you were going to text, and now I'm trying to figure out your angle.<em>

Sebastian almost sighed audibly. He figured Kurt would be difficult.

_To: Kurt Hummel  
>Would you believe me if I said I have no angle?<em>

_From: Kurt Hummel  
>No.<em>

_To: Kurt Hummel  
>What if I promised to buy your coffee if you meet me?<em>

_From: Kurt Hummel  
>Purchasing your own demise? Bold.<em>

_To: Kurt Hummel  
>Or a sign that I really don't have an angle… :) <em>

It took a few minutes for Kurt to respond, but Sebastian smiled in triumph when the fair-skinned boy agreed to meet him again the next morning. Then he pulled up the other message and felt his eyebrows shoot up.

_From: Blaine Anderson  
>You know I forgave you, right?<em>

Hm… interesting. Apparently Blaine figured Sebastian was feeling guilty… which made no sense considering how carefully Blaine had frozen him out of anything deeply personal tonight.

_To: Blaine Anderson  
>Yes. You know I was genuinely sorry, right?<em>

_From: Blaine Anderson  
>I know. I'm just having a hard time figuring out your angle.<em>

Sebastian glared at the TV, cursing the Universe. How had these two split up? Was the mutual distrust they had for him not enough?

_To: Blaine Anderson  
>I don't have an angle, Blaine.<em>

_From: Blaine Anderson  
>You were too nice tonight. The Sebastian I knew would have tried to come home with me.<em>

_To: Blaine Anderson  
>The Sebastian you knew grew up, and in doing so realized what an ass he was.<em>

_From: Blaine Anderson  
>So you have no interest in sleeping with me?<em>

_To: Blaine Anderson  
>As of this moment? Nope. Check back later for an update :)<em>

_From: Blaine Anderson  
>…I don't trust you.<em>

_To: Blaine Anderson  
>Who said you had to?<em>

Blaine didn't answer him, so Sebastian figured he'd won. He wondered if he'd ever clear his name with people from Ohio. Part of him didn't really care, he had no real regrets about it. He knew he'd been an ass, but he had grown up and made peace with it. Now he was an ass with a purpose, but not malicious to the ones he cared about.

Then again, maybe this was his redemption point. Maybe after this he'd finally get it all right. His last relationship had failed because the guy didn't trust him, and Sebastian got sick of it. Maybe if he put Kurt and Blaine to rights he'd get his own chance at what they'd found so young.

_But they let it slip away… who's to say you won't too?_

"You're gonna give yourself wrinkles." Santana appeared at Sebastian's side, dropping onto the couch. Sebastian turned to her with a grin, but the Latina seemed a little lackluster. "Britt's gone to California again."

"She'll be back."

"I know." She hissed, glaring at him. "I'm just not looking forward to the lack of sex for the next two weeks."

Sebastian could have called Santana out on that, knowing that she hated it when Brittany was gone because she worried about her and missed the blonde. But, rather than rile up his roommate, he just sighed and wrapped an arm around her. "You'll be fine, Satan. I promise."

"You're a bitch." She grumbled, completely opposite of the way she curled into Sebastian's chest and watched whatever sitcom was playing. "How's Blanderson?"

"Doesn't trust me one bit. Both he and Kurt think I'm playing some angle."

"Which you are."

Sebastian dug his fingers into her side and responded her to shriek with a snarky "They don't know that." Santana squirmed away and slapped him over the head. Sebastian just laughed at her, shielding with a pillow.

A few minutes later, after silence had settled, Santana exhaled and pinned him with a dark look. Sebastian rose an eyebrow and waited.

"You know this could end badly."

"So you've said." Santana rolled her eyes and shoved him.

"You've evolved but you're still an idiot."

"Again, so you've said. Every day for the past five years." Sebastian offered his most disarming grin, but Santana just shrugged her defeat.

"Don't fuck this up, Sebastian. For them, or for you." Without explaining she stood and went into her room, leaving Sebastian to wonder what the fuck she was talking about.

"I don't know why I agreed to this." Kurt's opening was less than what Sebastian had been hoping for, but at least he'd bothered to show up. Sebastian had been sketching for the past couple of hours, not really waiting for Kurt (except that he totally was), and Kurt had interrupted him during his examination of the woman's hands across the aisle from him. Kurt leaned over to see the sketch, badly masking his surprise.

"She's broken all of her fingers at least once." Sebastian explained lightly, turning the sketchbook so Kurt could see. "Makes for interesting angles."

"Like the one you're working on me." Kurt didn't lift his eyes from the drawing, so he missed Sebastian's scowl.

"Glad to see they taught Conspiracy Theorism at FIT."

"Where'd you learn to draw?"

Kurt's deflection actually irritated Sebastian, which seemed strange to the affected man. Why had his dismissal of one of Sebastian's barbs bothered him when empty accusations didn't?

_Because you're expecting the accusations._

"My undergraduate degree is in art. I've always had a penchant for sketching." Kurt was now flipping through the sketchbook, but Sebastian made no move to stop him. He was proud of the drawings, most were pretty good in his opinion. "I find interesting things, normally, but sometimes it's just portraits of people I see on the street. Or in coffee shops." Kurt was stopped on one particular picture, and from his angle Sebastian could see it was the unfinished one from the day before. "Seeing you distracted me."

Kurt finally looked at Sebastian, stormy blue eyes studying him carefully and lips turned down. Sebastian didn't move, just waited him out.

"Why did you want to meet with me again, Sebastian?"

"Did you miss the part where I apologized yesterday or… ?"

"I just… don't get it. Why do you care?"Rather than spit back an answer, Sebastian actually stopped to think about it. He'd been mulling over that question for the past 24 hours or so, and he figured the best way to get on Kurt's good side was to be honest.

"I have no idea."

Kurt's jaw dropped, either because he was stunned at the show of honesty or because he wasn't expecting that .

"I really don't. I just know that I feel like I missed out getting to know you in high school. I'm not really the type to go around looking for forgiveness, because frankly I don't care what people think of me. I am different, though. I grew up, and I believe in second chances. So maybe I just want you to give me one."

"What's in this for you? Do you befriend me and get to sleep better at night?"

"I sleep fine, thank you." That was a lie, but Kurt didn't need to know that.

"Or is this all some elaborate ploy to get into my pants?"

"Trust me, Hummel. Your pants are too tight for me to bother." Sebastian snapped, but about a millisecond after he said it his jaw snapped shut and he internally cursed himself. Kurt was smirking triumphantly. "Is this the part where you throw your coffee at me?"

"I'm kind of satisfied knowing that you're not some brainwashed version of the jackass who almost blinded my high school boyfriend." Kurt chuckled at Sebastian's annoyed look. "You were being too nice! That's why I was convinced this was some angle you were playing."

"So I can't just be a nice guy now?" Sebastian was almost hurt, but Kurt kind of had a point.

"Nope, sorry. I hated you in high school because you were an arrogant, conceited jerk. If I'm going to attempt to like you, it's going to be _you_."

Sebastian couldn't hold back his smirk at that. Maybe he was really going to like Kurt Hummel after all.

After that things went rather smoothly. They traded insults and barbed comments around a seemingly normal discussion of life since high school. At some point the banter became easy and familiar, Kurt was even laughing by the end of it. Sebastian began to realize how secretive about his life he was after recounting it for the second time in 24 hours, but Kurt was actually really interested in his dealings at work. They wound up talking about Art and design forever, before moving on to personal anecdotes from the past few years.

Kurt seemed a little more willing to open up, if only because Sebastian did so first. He didn't talk about his family, so Kurt didn't either; same with relationships and living arrangements, though Kurt did divulge that he lived in Chelsea and was really jealous that Sebastian had a place on the Upper East Side.

By the time Kurt received an urgent message that called him away, the pair had settled into a friendly routine. They parted with a promise to meet again the next Saturday, this time in Central Park so Sebastian could continue his ritual.

Sebastian made his way home with a smile. Maybe, just maybe, he'd get a friend out of this whole thing.

During the week Sebastian stayed busy with various meetings and dealings, most of which went into the evening. He texted both Blaine and Kurt intermittently, just enough to keep contact and establish the connection. So far he'd convinced them both to open up and trust him a bit, even if it took an egregious amount of promises that he wasn't trying to sleep with either boy.

Wednesday night he'd planned a coffee date with Blaine the next evening, but hadn't planned to see Kurt before Saturday. Things were looking up, and with any luck he could work up to an actual friendship in a few weeks. Plus he kind of liked getting a scathing and witty commentary from Kurt, as well as slightly flirty messages from Blaine.

It was almost dinner time when he finally slipped out of his boss' office, and he was looking forward to whatever Santana was making for dinner, when he was intercepted in the lobby.

"Sebastian Smythe." Turning, he found himself confronted with a petite blonde whom he vaguely recognized. "Glad I caught you."

"I'm sure. Have we met?" He asked, trying to place her face. She had sharp green eyes and was carrying a camera, which really should have been a dead giveaway.

"Quinn Fabray." He took the hand she held out in greeting, but internally swore. "You probably know me from that piece last month about-"

"About underselling the Warhol pieces, yes I remember Miss Fabray. What insipid topic has brought you down here this time?" This particular reporter had a nasty habit of skulking about when big deals were going down, then misrepresenting the happenings based on limited (if not outright _bad_) information. Her green eyes narrowed at Sebastian, but he figured she was probably trying to work out what 'insipid' meant.

Well, he thought so, until she came back with "You _really_ don't remember me, do you?"

Really, Sebastian had always thought Quinn seemed familiar. Then again, he usually only half-glimpsed her before she scampered away, so he hadn't thought much on it. But now, staring down at her, he had to admit that there was something recognizable about her. If her hair was shorter…

"Quinn Fabray." He breathed, mentally swearing and kicking himself. "Of New Directions."

"See, I was convinced you were just pretending not to remember. Apparently I'm forgettable."

"Last time I saw you, it was at a competition seven years ago. You were dressed differently and your hair was shorter, so forgive me for not making the connection." Sebastian was a little pleased to be seeing Quinn again, actually. Given, as a reporter she was a pain in the ass, but Santana still mentioned her off-handedly on occasion. Plus, Quinn lived with Blaine (if Brittany was to be believed). "So I'm guessing your arrival has nothing to do with work."

"You guess correctly, Smythe. Although I'm still planning to expose whatever embezzlement your boss has going."

"Yes yes," Sebastian waved away the comment before smirking at Quinn, "expose away, just leave me out of it. What do you want?"

"You had dinner with Blaine."

"A week ago, almost."

"Blaine's my roommate, and best friend. Blaine's also extremely nice and forgiving," Sebastian decided to not comment that Quinn needed to review that particular detail, mostly because the blonde was now poking him in the chest, "and I'll be damned if I let the guy who almost _blinded _him-"

"Seven years ago."

"-have a try at getting into his pants! I'm not going to let you waltz back in to take the conquest you never got, just for Blaine to wind up used and abused!" Quinn's emphatic statement would have been threatening, if Sebastian didn't find her wholly amusing. He should have been insulted, but at this point he was kind of used to people accusing him of having an angle.

"So what you're asking is, what's my angle?"

"Basically." Quinn retreated, her grin far too pleased. "So you are trying to sleep with Blaine."

"Nope. Is that all? Because I have dinner waiting-"

"Hey!" Sebastian had attempted to leave, but Quinn followed and stopped him before he'd made it to the door. "I'm not letting you get away with this!"

"Get away with what, exactly?" Sebastian was hungry, so he really shouldn't be held accountable for losing his temper a little. "So far you've turned up at my place of work and accused me of something that you have no proof of. Your only reasoning is a misguided teenager from seven years ago, who happens to share my body. Now, from what I can see, the person in the wrong here is _you_, because I'm not trying to sleep with Blaine. I'm not working an angle. I'm not doing any of the horrendous things your brilliant mind can come up with. Do you want to know why?"

"Is this the part where you claim you've evolved?"

"_Because_ I grew up. I grew up and realized I was an ass, and have since become a, hopefully, better person. So, unless you want a reminder of just how much of an asshole I was, I'd cut the empty accusations and butt out until you have actual proof I'm hurting your friend." Quinn gaped silently at him, so Sebastian took her silence as an out and strode away.

He made it about half a block before being stopped again and a harsh finger jabbed into his sternum.

"I don't believe you, Smythe." Quinn's growl was almost intimidating, almost. Sebastian shoved her hand down and skirted around the fuming girl.

"No one asked you to." He grumbled, hailing a taxi. He was too tired for the subway tonight. Quinn stayed on him, so Sebastian turned and gave her his best bitch face. "Look, if you're so convinced I'm this horrid person, you should stalk me. You do it anyway, right?"

"That's illegal." She muttered, a little confused if her furrowed brow was any indication.

"Ah, yes, because you're a stickler for the law. But since it's illegal, you certainly shouldn't follow me around in my off time, like say Saturday morning in Central Park near the zoo. It's wrong to do that, right? Wouldn't want to risk finding out the truth." Sebastian got into the car with one last glare at Quinn.

He only felt a little bad as the car pulled away. He shouldn't have snapped at the girl, but he'd already been dealing with Kurt and Blaine distrusting him and throwing empty accusations (stated or implied) about. Having your teenage self held against you was tiring for the best of men, and Sebastian was certainly not the best of men.


	4. In Which The Past Is Forgotten

**Ok! Chapter 3!**

**PSA: I made a post on tumblr about this but... Basically, this story will be somewhere in the neighborhood of 14 chapters, and my current plan is to post 1 chapter every Friday/Saturday (sometimes I will post on both days, sometimes only on one). I have up through chapter 5 written, but personal stuff yadda yadda. So! There's that.**

**THANK YOU so much for the awesome reviews and support of this story! For additional love/questions feel free to drop by my ask (anon is on if you don't have an account) thriceshyseraphim[.]tumblr[.]com/ask (without...you know... the []).**

**Onward! And no I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>"Why are we at the zoo, again?"<p>

"Because I want to prove, once and for all, that I am not related to a rodent of any kind in the hopes you'll find a new nickname."

"But I like calling you Meerkat! It gives such a nice mental image." Kurt's cheeky smile almost made Sebastian want to slap him. Almost.

After Quinn's abrupt accosting, Sebastian's week had been mostly uneventful. The coffee date with Blaine had gone well, and the two had finally agreed to clear the air and start fresh. Clearly they were both different people, according to Blaine.

Sebastian wasn't convinced that Blaine was all that different, but that was a later stage in The Plan.

Of course, there was a plan. It was a multi-step plan that accounted for all stages of trust and friendship required in such a delicate situation, as well as all the things that could possibly interfere and go wrong.

Santana had been essential in the development of potential risks, even if she wasn't entirely supportive of this endeavor. She thought Sebastian was going to wind up screwing up, and he'd been threatened within an inch of his life to avoid just that.

Sebastian and she had sat down and planned it all out, basing everything on three simple (and connected) facts:

Kurt and Blaine had broken up mutually, but distance was _not_ the only factor. However, no one seemed to know what actually broke them up.

Until the reasons for the break up were known, a reunion was pointless. They'd just fuck it all up again and Sebastian would be left with a wasted effort.

Everyone agreed that Kurt and Blaine belonged together, so the effort could not be wasted because that was just not ok.

Of course, Sebastian had yet to actually come up with a reason for getting involved in the first place. Right now, though, walking around the Central Park Zoo with Kurt, he wondered if he even needed a reason. He had grown up, so wasn't it enough to just want someone else to be happy?

"So what's with the Saturday ritual?" Kurt's question by the penguin tank warranted a confused look from Sebastian, mostly because he was focused on the playing birds. "The whole sketching strangers thing. Last week you were in Chelsea, today I found you by the playing fields."

"Are you asking me why I do it or why I was in two different locations?"

"Both. It just doesn't seem very… Meerkat-y." Sebastian must have looked affronted because Kurt started laughing.

"Well, you're a bitch."

"You know it. Spill, Smythe."

"It's not as… clandestine as you think." He began, the pair moving from the otters. "When I lived in Paris, before Dalton, I took art classes. I've always liked art, and I'm good at it. Through a series of highly personal events that I will not be discussing, sketching and art became a really important part of my life." Kurt seemed a bit concerned at Sebastian's gloss-over, but the taller man just continued and ignored the expression. "My job is stuffy, boring, and could easily make me into a terrible person."

"Implying you're not one already." Sebastian shot Kurt a dark look. "Continue."

"I move around because the city is filled with interesting people and sights, I sketch so I don't forget to enjoy life." Sebastian's face then split into a toothy grin that was almost a leer. "Plus, it's a great way to attract pretty boys."

"Oi." Kurt rolled his eyes and shoved Sebastian a little. "So much for being reformed."

"Hey, I'm reformed… mostly. Doesn't mean I don't still like sex with good looking men." Kurt looked a little offended, so Sebastian laughed it off. "You've really got to get past the … well, past."

"Why? I'm still not convinced the only reason you're not such a jerk isn't because I'm no longer trying to keep you from stealing my boyfriend."

"Ok, fine, fair point. My personality might seem less offensive to you simply because I'm not insulting you and trying to edge in on your man. But, isn't it slightly possible that seven years changed me? I mean you're certainly less of an Ice Queen, why can't I be less of an asshole?"

Kurt fell silent then, seeming to contemplate Sebastian's words while they wandered the zoo. They were just passing the Red Pandas when Kurt shot Sebastian a soft smile.

"You're right."

"Oh, I bet that tasted like acid." Sebastian teased, winking at Kurt playfully.

"Shut up and savor it, you'll never hear it again." The pair shared a smile before Kurt groaned. "Alright, alright. I will deign to give you the second chance you seem so set on getting from me."

"I'm honored."

"But!" Kurt moved around to stop Sebastian, standing toe-to-toe and staring into his eyes. Sebastian quietly mused that Kurt's eyes didn't seem to have a set color, but the current slate blue was a little menacing. Sebastian had no problem acknowledging that Kurt was attractive, and had gotten moreso with age. His shoulders were broad, skin still fair, and his eyes… fuck those bright blue eyes that stared right through him. It was almost unfair. "If I'm going to trust you, then I want total honesty. Starting now."

"Ok…" Oh this could be bad.

"Sebastian I-don't-know-your-middle-name Smythe," Sebastian grinned a little a Kurt's firm tone, "do you have any intention of befriending me now, only to hurt me later? Are you working any sort of angle?"

"Kurt-"

"Total honesty! Go!" Kurt's eyes glittered brightly, so Sebastian just gave in.

"Kurt Elizabeth-but-I-suspect-it's-actually-Elijah Hummel," Sebastian almost lost his train of thought when Kurt gaped, "on pain of death and or impotence, I swear that I have no intention of harming you in any way, shape, or form."

Kurt must have, finally, believed him to be sincere because he backed off with a grin and a shrug.

"And it's Caleb." Sebastian threw in offhandedly as they wandered away.

"What is?" Kurt asked, distracted by a small child darting between them.

"My middle name." Kurt fully stopped and gaped at Sebastian, who just winked and kept walking.

He liked leaving Kurt Hummel speechless.

Two hours later Kurt had to leave for some reason, and by then they'd made a full circuit of the zoo and wandered the park a bit. If anyone had told sixteen-year-old Sebastian that he would carry on a full, deep conversation with Kurt Hummel for almost five full hours they probably would have gotten a scathing remark for their trouble.

As it were, 24-year-old Sebastian parted from Kurt with a smile. Kurt was flamboyant, and most times Sebastian didn't have a lot of patience for that particular breed of gay man. But Kurt was also intelligent, witty, kind, compassionate, and fun. The pair had a lot in common, and the insults they continued to trade were laced with good-natured sarcasm and borderline affection.

Sebastian, suspecting his day was far from done, settled into the coffee shop a couple of blocks from his apartment and near the park. While waiting for his drink he continued to muse about the similarities in his relationships with Kurt and Blaine. The topics of discussion differed, and there was far less teasing with Blaine, but really it was all very… easy. Easy in a way most of Sebastian's life hadn't been.

"I don't get you."

And wasn't getting, apparently. Sebastian lifted his gaze from the magazine he'd snagged to keep occupied, only to find a very perplexed Quinn Fabray sliding into the chair.

"I was expecting to follow you around and find out you're actually a pimp or… something. But either you're really good at hiding it, or you've _actually_ become a decent person."

"To be fair, you're operating on very little knowledge of who I was seven years ago." Sebastian drawled, crossing his arms.

"And then today, I find out that not only are you in contact with Blaine again, but _Kurt_. Kurt, who hated you."

"Second chances exist for a reason." Sebastian shrugged. Quinn frowned, but didn't take her eyes off of him. "What do you want me to say? You wanted proof that I'm not out to hurt Blaine, and I think my being in contact with both parties should hint that I'm not working a malicious agenda."

"So what agenda _are_ you working?"

"Somehow, telling the roommate of one of the parties involved seems like a bad idea." Sebastian affected an expression of wonder and confusion, which earned him a sharp kick to the shin.

"Be straight with me, Smythe, or I'll tell Blaine to not give you any chances." Quinn's growl aimed for intimidating, but as it was Sebastian was too busy massaging his injured limb. "Are you planning to sleep with both of them?"

"I'm beginning to think you buy into the stereotype that all gay men want is sex."

"You've done nothing to disprove the stereotype."

Sebastian opened his mouth to argue that he hadn't had casual sex in years, thank you very much, but snapped it shut when he realized Quinn had a point. She didn't know him, and he couldn't fault her for wanting to protect Blaine. Kurt and Sebastian were two of a kind, whereas Blaine wasn't. Kurt could wrap himself in an icy shell of sarcasm and defense, Sebastian came off abrasive and didn't let people close enough to do any damage.

The Blaine from seven years earlier was kind, and open. He let people in too quickly and got hurt often. As far as Sebastian could tell, this trait was still firmly in place… the only difference now was that Blaine didn't have an Ice Queen boyfriend to protect him from the advances of an arrogant prick.

He did have Quinn, though. And that counted in more ways than Sebastian could admit.

"Fine." He relented, rolling his eyes a bit at Quinn's triumphant grin. "Don't get too happy, I'm only admitting that I haven't proven anything to you, and I can't expect you to just know that I'm a good person… well, good person adjacent." Quinn still looked victorious, but it was tempered with curiousity. "Truth is, I have a plan. And it doesn't involved sex."

"What is it?"

"Quinn, do you think Kurt and Blaine should have broken up?"

"Back then?" He nodded for her to continue, but Quinn seemed at a loss. "I don't know. I don't know _why_ they broke up, except for the distance."

"No one does, apparently." Sebastian agreed quickly, leaning in conspiratorially. "Look, we can both agree that Kurt and Blaine were a great couple, right?" Quinn nodded. "Well, I think they broke up for reasons that can be fixed… or at the very least they've matured out of."

"So, you're trying to get them back together?"

"Well it's a bit more complicated than that, but yes." Quinn looked skeptical, so Sebastian pushed forward. "It's a slow process, and I realize it might fail. But I ran into both of them, accidentally and separately, last week and it just felt… wrong, I guess. Seven years ago I would have acted exactly like everyone thinks I would, but now… I don't know. I guess I want to know that real love does exist, and that it wasn't thrown away without good reason."

"So, you want to play matchmaker with almost no personal gain involved."

"I haven't figured out why either, but apparently I do." Quinn giggled a bit at that, Sebastian just shrugged it off. "So, will you help? Mostly by _not_ telling Blaine about any of this?"

"On one condition." Quinn leaned in, green eyes sparkling mischeviously. Sebastian felt his gut clench. This could be bad. "I get the right to blow your boss out of the water if this all goes wrong."

"Done." Sebastian held out a hand, which Quinn shook. The blonde clapped her hands in delight before settling back.

"So, tell me about yourself, Mr. Smythe." Sebastian contemplated what to say, when suddenly he was struck with an idea.

"Actually, how about a field trip?"

Quinn was easily convinced to come up to Sebastian's apartment, surprisingly enough. Either she thought he was harmless because he was gay, or she actually trusted him.

Sebastian suspected the latter when she willingly waited in the front room while he ran into the back of the apartment. He ambled into Santana's room, discovering the Latina dancing in her bathroom to her iPod.

When she spotted him he received a very rude finger gesture for his trouble before she turned off the music and smiled at him.

"Hi." The toothy smile did nothing to mask his delight. This could be fun, and Santana needed a pick me up. She didn't seem enthused, but with a little cajoling he managed to get her to cover her eyes while he led her into the front room.

Quinn looked up when they entered, but stayed silent when he motioned her.

"Ok, San, you can open them… now." Sebastian moved away when Santana opened her eyes and beheld Quinn.

The twin shrieks probably made the neighbors worry, but it was totally worth it when the girls hugged tightly and were smiling broadly.

Maybe he was better at making other people happy than he thought.

Thirty minutes later cocktails were made and the two were giggling on the couch. Sebastian caught maybe every third word and continued mixing drinks.

"I just can't believe you're in New York!" Quinn practically squealed. "I thought you'd wind up in LA or something."

"Well, Britt got an offer to dance for a company here and I came with her. I could be a paralegal anywhere, so I followed." Quinn let out a sound Sebastian normally associated with small animals.

"I'm so glad you two stayed together." Sebastian entered just in time to see Santana's dopey smile, turning away to hide his own. He never let Santana know how cute he found her and Brittany for fear of ridicule. But he loved them both and adored Brittany. "Where is she now?"

"LA on tour, she'll be back in a week." Santana eyed Sebastian for a moment before grinning. "Til then I'm stuck with Sebby."

"Please don't call me that." His tone was that of a weary man who knew he was fighting a losing battle, further emphasized by Quinn's cackling. "And why are you complaining? Did I not make you a fabulous dinner last night?"

"So, wait." Quinn broke in, face set in concentration. "How did this relationship come about? Last time I saw the two of you together, Santana was threatening to get you expelled from Dalton."

"Ah, good times." Santana smiled cheekily, Sebastian rolled his eyes. "We met when he was in college. I was new to the city at a college party when I happened upon Sebastian-"

"Santana." He cut her off, tone cold and warning. Santana snapped her mouth shut and nodded, acknowledging his look and leaving Quinn confused.

"Suffice to say, I helped him realize that he was being an asshole and would wind up a dead asshole if he didn't gain some kickass friends." Quinn giggled. "Britt and I decided we needed a gay boyfriend and five years later, here we are."

"I'm really not the best gay boyfriend out there." Sebastian drawled, flopping on top of Santana on the couch. The Latina squawked and shoved him off, Sebastian cackling at her annoyance. She began cursing in Spanish, but Sebastian turned his focus to Quinn. "What about you and Blaine? Seems like an odd connection."

"We went to Yale together." Quinn shrugged. "We were the only two from McKinley, of course, so we hung out a bit. When he and Kurt split, though, I was too wrapped up in my own relationship drama. I missed all of it. Then we had a Gothic Fiction class together and Blaine was just so… _happy_. It was like nothing could get him down. So I sat beside him and asked him to teach me how to be happy. Five years later he's a vocal teacher and I'm a journalist, we live in Queens with his brother and…" Quinn smiled softly, eyes unfocused. "Things are good. We're happy."

"Did Blaine ever date?" Santana asked, examining Sebastian who shrugged. "I mean, I guess he's good looking…"

"He did a bit, but I'll let him reveal all that in time. It's a long story and not mine to tell."

"So why his brother?" Sebastian asked, smirking when Quinn flushed and hid a shy smile. "Oooh, is there a Fabray-Anderson wedding in the future?"

"Shut up." She kicked out at him playfully, Santana clapped. "His name is Cooper, and… maybe? We've been together for about a year now."

"Q is happy! And getting laid!" Santana whooped, shoving Sebastian. "Cocktails, go! Order some delicious food so we can celebrate."

He probably should have been annoyed by Santana's glee, but it was rare that she smiled when Brittany wasn't involved. So rather than bickering, Sebastian walked out to order Chinese and make drinks while the girls began chattering again.

It struck Sebastian in the middle of Santana's margarita (because she was _that_ cliché) that the three of them lived a fairly secluded life. Santana, Brittany, and him only interacted with each other and seldom sought out other friends. It wasn't bad, but he was sure the girls got lonely sometimes.

So maybe, in a very broad and cosmic sense, his role and reasoning in this matchmaking was becoming clearer.


	5. Thursdays Are Bad Days

**Please don't kill me. Sorry for the late update, real life just got complicated and... yeah. But, chapter 4! At this point my posting should be regular.**

**No warnings this chapter. Just... enjoy. :D Please review! Come to me on tumblr! thriceshyseraphim[.]tumblr[.]com**

* * *

><p>Sebastian despised Thursdays.<p>

There was no actual reason, unless you lived his life and dealt with the people he did. To outsiders, Thursdays were just another day of the long week. And maybe Sebastian would have considered them the same…

"Mr. Smythe!" Had it not been for Rosa, the perky assistant of one of the other brokers in Sebastian's firm. Sebastian's boss spent most of the week out of the office, and thus so did Sebastian. But on Thursdays Sebastian spent his mornings doing paperwork and his afternoons conferring with other brokers on that week's business deals.

But with Rosa, who seemed to think the phrase "I'm gay" was just a clever ruse, Sebastian's paperwork time became a one-sided conversation in which Rosa babbled at him and he tried to do work. The afternoon staff meetings were filled with flirty looks and, typically, at least one proposition.

Rosa was not unattractive. In fact, most of the guys in the office thought she was drop dead gorgeous. Slim, medium height, wavy dark brown hair that framed a heart-shaped face with bow lips and wide blue eyes; she actually looked and dressed like a female Kurt, except Sebastian was pretty sure her "endowments" were fake.

"Yes, Rosa?" Sebastian sighed, staring forlornly at the exit. He'd suffered through her today, had even been polite. He'd often entertained the thought of telling her off, but Rosa was the Favorite and Sebastian liked his job.

Rosa beamed at him, batting her eyes flirtily and completely ignoring the way Sebastian sighed. "Heading home?"

"Yes." Sebastian answered tersely, trying not to flinch when Rosa placed a long-nailed hand on his arm.

"Want company?"

"Uh…" Sebastian didn't actually want to tell her to get off of him, but he was running out of options. "I don't think my roommate would appreciate that. She's missing her girlfriend and-"

"Oh, well… she could always join." The husky tone of Rosa's voice would probably have made lesser, straight men buckle. It mad Sebastian want to vomit.

"Rosa, for the twentieth time, I'm _gay_. That means that, as lovely as you are, you're not my type." Sebastian gave her his most charming smile.

"Oh, Mr. Smythe, you don't have to play that with me." She leaned in closer, pressing her lips to his ear. "It could be our little secret."

"Seb?" Sebastian wanted to weep with joy when the familiar voice, laced with amusement, broke in. Rosa jerked back and shot an annoyed look to the intruder, while Sebastian's face conveyed every ounce of his gratefulness to the curly-haired man in the doorway.

"Blaine! Hi!" Sebastian pulled away from Rosa and beamed at Blaine. For his part, Blaine seemed wholly entertained by the situation but didn't resist when Sebastian clapped him on the shoulder. "_Help me_."

"Who's your friend, Sebastian?" Rosa purred, eyeing Blaine who just smiled and extended a friendly hand, which she shook warily.

"Oh I'm Blaine, Sebastian's sponsor." Blaine's cheeky smile REALLY should have been a warning to Sebastian.

"Sponsor?" Rosa's brow furrowed, Sebastian cocked one of his.

"Oh yes, Sex Addiction sponsor. Trying to curb his addiction to cock, it can be very deadly you know." How Blaine maintained his smile would remain a mystery as Sebastian spluttered and felt his face heat up.

"Oh." Rosa's eyes were wide, and with a furtive glance to Sebastian she just… left. No further comments. Blaine laughed under his breath once she was gone, only to full out cackle when Sebastian shoved him.

"_Sex Addiction Sponsor?_" Blaine didn't stop laughing, even in the face of Sebastian's irritation. "You couldn't just say you were my boyfriend or something?"

"My way was more fun." Blaine managed around his giggles, grinning cheekily. "Oh come on. At least now she'll stop hitting on you, and you might even get some sympathy points."

"Or you're finally getting a shot in after seven years." Sebastian grumbled, striding away from a still smirking Blaine. The original plan had been to get coffee and chat, but Sebastian was currently rethinking that.

Who knew Anderson had a mean streak?

"So I take it you had a bad day." Blaine began once they'd settled into a table at the corner Starbucks. Sebastian shrugged noncommittally.

"How were the hellions?"

"Great!" Blaine launched into a description of their latest concert piece, effectively distracting Sebastian. Blaine always threw ten thousand percent of himself into something, it was one of the more attractive traits in his personality (and held great promise). He talked for a while, giving Sebastian a chance to relax until, "So what's the deal with the girl?"

"You really can't let something go, can you?" Sebastian sighed, kind of wanting to wipe Blaine's teasing grin off his unfairly handsome face. _And really, Blaine? Did you have to get more gorgeous with age? Why couldn't that be a Kurt-specific trait? Especially now with your lightly gelled black hair and square-framed glasses that were so nerd-librarian chic it's pathetic._ Sebastian's internal groan should have been audible, really.

Secretly Sebastian had decided that something had evolved in him, because he was a great man for not planning to sleep with either Kurt or Blaine. Both were hot at 17, and at 25 they were devastating. Yet, Sebastian kept to the plan and focused on getting them together. There had to be some karmic payoff if he pulled it off, right?

"I'm waiting, Smythe."

"Fine," Sebastian shrugged, "her name is Rosa, and she's nice… I guess. She hits on me every Thursday and is, somehow, convinced that 'I'm gay' is code for 'I don't date coworkers.'"

"Is it?" Blaine grinned cheekily at Sebastian's withering glare.

"In case my leering seven years ago wasn't proof enough, I _am_ gay." Blaine was still smirking, but it was more amused than cocky. "It's just a nuisance, and I like my job too much to tell her off."

"So, you're enduring someone you despise and playing _nice_? You have changed." Blaine smiled, genuinely and with no more teasing or snark behind it. "Sorry about what I said, then."

"No, it's fine. Nothing else worked, maybe this will." After that the conversation shifted away from work and into the latest news. He attempted to draw Sebastian into a discussion of whatever awards show had happened most recently, but Sebastian deflected him and turned it to memories from high school.

When Sebastian got home from his coffee meeting (he refused to reference them as 'dates', even if Santana insisted on it), he discovered his couch occupied by both his roommate and Blaine's.

"Hello, Quinn." He greeted, moving to sit between them. Within a second his lap was being used as a footstool while the two girls watched _American Idol._ "Blaine was talking about this tonight."

"Must have been a short conversation." Santana muttered, shifting a bit to curl against Sebastian's side. She was always very cuddly when Brittany was away, so Sebastian threw and arm around her without a thought. "You refuse to watch reality TV."

"Blaine hates it too." Quinn commented, drawing both gazes. Her green eyes were twinkling deviously. "He was testing you. Blaine never watches reality TV, or anything deemed 'pop culture.'"

"Why would he do that?" Sebastian asked, both confused and impressed. Blaine had never been one for games before.

"To see if you two had anything actually in common. I taught him to do that." Quinn seemed very proud of herself, even if Sebastian was less than amused. "It's a _good_ thing! It means he's letting you in."

"And why does he have a screening process?" Sebastian suddenly realized that he had _no_ clue how Blaine's life had gone since graduation, except that he'd recently gotten dumped.

"Blaine's gorgeous, he had to learn to weed out the guys who just wanted in his pants. Then he had to weed out the stupid ones, because he's too smart for them." Quinn shrugged, popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth. "Plus, he isn't going to tell you about his personal life a week after seeing you again."

"Fair point." Sebastian dropped his head back onto the couch and closed his eyes, mentally taking stock.

Thus far, it had been a week and some change since he'd been reunited with Kurt and Blaine. He'd met with both of them twice, texted frequently during the down-time, and had made exactly no headway in determining what broke them up in the first place. He had, however, discovered what they were interested in and steadily gained ground as a friend, so it wasn't like he was at a complete loss.

He had two months (well, one month two weeks and like two days) until the Art Show. At least he'd finally figured out which one he was bringing them to.

It was a huge, formal benefit for the Met that his company was a part of every year and would be held at the Metropolitan Museum, perfect for romantic reconnection.

He just had to convince both men to trust him and explain why they'd split, plus reveal if they missed each other. No sweat.

Sebastian groaned.

"Realizing you're in over your head?" Santana's voice was equal parts condescending and concerned, a combination Sebastian was convinced only she could pull off.

"Maybe a little." Sebastian grumbled, standing and leaving the two to their show. He had to get a grip or this would never work.

He also had to figure out why he cared, but the whole 'karmic pay off' self-lie seemed to be working so that could be held off for the moment.

Sebastian fell into bed feeling empty, even if he wasn't sure why.

* * *

><p>"I need your help."<p>

"Apropos of nothing, Hummel arrives seeking advice." Sebastian muttered to himself and eyeing Kurt curiously. Saturday morning coffee in Times Square, a place so cliché Sebastian wanted to vomit.

"Yes, and normally you'd be the _last_ person I ask."

"And yet here you are." Sebastian motioned for Kurt to continue, focusing instead on his sketch of a young couple reading a map.

"How do you feel about inner-office sabotage?" Sebastian paused in his drawing, turning to look at Kurt with a cocky smirk.

"Is Hummel trying to take someone down? I'm in."

"No, not at all. Hummel is being taken down."

"Kinky."

"Shut up and listen." Kurt grumbled, grabbing Sebastian's forearm tightly. "There's this guy at work, he's the assistant costume master. He's a total prick, and it's only gotten worse since I got this amazing offer. He went to my boss and told him I'm planning to quit."

"Are you planning to quit?"

"Well, kind of but not immediately, if ever. He told my boss that I am going to quit because I think I'm too good for my job." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh, and apparently I'm having an affair with one of the actors. Which is a sure-fire way to get fired."

"I'm going to assume none of that is true, based on the bruise I now have on my forearm." Kurt released Sebastian instantly and wrapped his arms around himself. "So, what's the truth?"

"The truth?"

"I can't exactly give advice if I don't know the reality of the situation." Sebastian examined Kurt, noting his tired expression and chewed on nails. "It's obviously stressing you out."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Being perceptive. You're supposed to be a ruthless jerk, that's why I came to you."

"I am a ruthless jerk. I'm just a perceptive ruthless jerk." Kurt didn't look impressed, but sagged in defeat.

"One of the show's major patrons really liked my designs, and has offered to be my sponsor at New York fashion week. It could give me the chance to start my own design company, not just relying on work from Broadway. But if the investor thinks I'll draw bad press-"

"He'll withdraw the offer, and you'll lose your job." Sebastian nodded his understanding. "What does this other guy want, exactly?"

"My job. A date. Some weird combination of the two."

"So go on a date with him and promise he'll have the job when you leave." Sebastian knew Kurt was going to bitchface him for that, and he wasn't disappointed. "Oh I've missed that face."

"Alright, we're done." Kurt made to stand, only to be pulled back into his seat by Sebastian's firm grip. His eyes were still icy, sparking with irritation.

"Sorry, but I think I know what to do." Sebastian felt his face split into a grin, Kurt's expression became vaguely hopeful. "The fact is that this guy thinks getting you out of the picture will give him a leg up. So, instinct is to get him out of the picture."

"But he's nobody."

"Exactly. What you need to do is go to this guy and remind him that you _are_ Kurt Hummel, and no pea-brained assistant is going to take you down. Once he's appropriately scared, just inform him that if he doesn't rescind his allegations some very compromising photographs of him will suddenly surface and he'll never work on Broadway again."

"Not Broadway, off-Broadway."

"Whatever, the point stands."

"But I have no blackmail on him!" Kurt insisted, almost whining.

"Oh, I doubt that. Surely you can fabricate a sexual harassment suit or something. Plus I have Photoshop if it comes down to it." Kurt's face went from defeated to considering in about five seconds, before his lips spread in a wide grin that showed teeth. Sebastian smiled back. "There's the Kurt Hummel who kept me in my place."

"The only place I wanted you in was _far away_."

"Oh but where would we be then?" The two tapped their cups together, Sebastian internally celebrating. Kurt bringing him a problem meant a level of trust, and that was great.

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"Vacating my apartment using the services of some bar or club." Sebastian deadpans, completely honest since it was one of the few Saturday nights he had free. Kurt's lips curled into a dangerous smirk.

"I have just the solution."


	6. Tension Rising

**Heyyyy... remember me? Yeah ok so this chapter is delayed (severely) but, in my defense, life hasn't been so great. I'm trying my best but I needed to focus on other things.**

**But I'm back now! Posting should resume semi-normally. It doesn't help that Sebastian and I keep arguing because he _really_ doesn't like it when I mess with his feelings. At any rate, here is chapter 5. PLEASE review! Either here or on my tumblr! thriceshyseraphim[.]tumblr[.]com[/]ask (sans brackets)  
><strong>

**Off we go!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Fifty bucks says this ends badly." Santana had been making fun of Sebastian for the past hour while he got ready before meeting Kurt, Sebastian just ignored her.<p>

He hadn't even mentioned that after agreeing to go clubbing with Kurt he'd gotten a message from Blaine inviting him to dinner beforehand. Santana would have had a field day.

"Shouldn't you be polishing your strap-on?" Sebastian grumbled, tweaking his hair one last time. When Kurt had suggested they go clubbing together at this new club a friend of his owned, Sebastian had been a little reluctant. He already acknowledged that Hummel was gorgeous; placing him in a sexy environment was a special kind of torture for Sebastian. Especially since Blaine kept things firmly platonic (despite the flirty texts that were traded) and Sebastian hadn't gotten laid in a while.

He was reformed, but not perfect. This just seemed unreasonable.

Once satisfied with his outfit of a form-fitting black button down and jeans (casual enough for dinner but sexy enough for a club), Sebastian turned to a still-smirking Santana.

"I'm going to behave."

"Uhhuh. No I totes believe you." Santana grinned cheekily, Sebastian rolled his eyes in response. "I can guarantee that your little plan is going to be a lot less attractive once you get an idea of how Hummel can move."

"And what, exactly, would you know of Hummel's moves?" Sebastian sniped, dropping onto his bed beside her.

"Well, I was his partner on the Cheerios." Santana smiled wolfishly and Sebastian stifled a groan. "And I saw him and Blainers dance together a few times at clubs in Columbus." That groan of agony could not be held in, so Santana got a healthy cackle from it. Kurt was going to be an amazing dancer, and Sebastian had always been convinced that Blaine was a minx when he let loose.

No. Sebastian jumped up and rolled his neck, staring determinedly in the mirror. Kurt and Blaine were hot, but he knew better. Blaine was too nice, Kurt was too flamboyant. They both wanted real relationships, and Sebastian had proved that he wasn't good at those. They belonged together, and the karmic payoff would be worth the blue-balls.

"Sebastian, why are you so determined to get them back together? What if they don't even _want_ to be together?"

"Well, if that happens we'll deal with it when we get there." Sebastian dismissed while checking for his wallet and keys. "As for why I'm doing this…" He paused, staring at Santana for a long moment. There was honesty… but he was Sebastian Smythe. "Trying to improve my karma so I can go back to breaking hearts in peace."

"You are a fucking moron." Santana was smiling a bit, almost looking proud. She'd been the one to convince Sebastian that love was real and had gotten him into his relationship. Sure Sebastian wasn't totally convinced he deserved love, and that relationship hadn't ended well, but it was a start.

"I'm a sexy fucking moron, thank you." Sebastian pressed a kiss to her cheek, called back a warning to behave and enjoy Brittany's return, and exited the apartment before Santana could draw him back into a conversation.

Blaine was meeting him at an Italian restaurant on Sebastian's side of town, so via cab ride Sebastian found himself waiting outside ten minutes early. Blaine showed up five minutes later, broad smile in place and looking like life couldn't be better.

Sebastian kind of envied how effortlessly attractive he was, and how that gusto for life just made him moreso. More than that, he thought it was totally unfair that someone _that_ attractive was continually off-limits to him.

The hostess didn't bat an eyelash at them, ushering the boys to a semi-secluded table at the back.

"Wine?"

"Uh, sure." Blaine agreed, glancing at Sebastian for confirmation. Sebastian let him order, which was a good move since he ordered a light Zinfadel. The waitress offered a sweet smile before turning away. "I hope that was ok, I can't drink red wine. It gives me migraines."

"Not a problem, Killer." Sebastian winked, Blaine chuckled and rolled his eyes. "So what's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to get out of the house." Blaine's smile was bright, his eyes crinkled with happiness. "Thought I might check in and make sure your Friday went better than Thursday."

"Much." Sebastian agreed. "Rosa was stuck at the office while I worked an appraisal for this fantastic modern art piece. Good day."

"How did you get into art? I would have pegged you for a lawyer." It was about then that Sebastian caught on, and he prided himself that it was so quick. In all of their meetings Blaine had deflected questions about himself, but never asked Sebastian anything personal. From what Sebastian had been told about Blaine, he didn't let people close and didn't investigate people without good reason.

So if he was asking Sebastian personal questions then he was preparing to open himself up a bit. Kurt opened up by trusting other people to help him, Blaine did it by offering to help. It was very interesting, and highly indicative of their different yet meshing personalities. (What Sebastian didn't know then was how such traits had evolved with age. Kurt had learned to seek help more and Blaine had learned to trust less, but that wasn't altogether important at the time.)

_So what defines deep trust for each of them?_

All of this went through Sebastian's head while he explained about his past with art, even explaining about summers in France where his art was all that kept him sane while dealing with rich relatives.

"So you're not close with your family?"

"Nope." Sebastian smiled, pretty proud of that. "Dad stopped giving a shit when he realized he couldn't control me, Mom checked out after the divorce when I was twelve. We talk occasionally, but we're not close at all. I am an island, and I like it that way."

"Why'd your Dad give up? Was it because you're gay?"

Normally he would have snorted and dismissed such an assumption, but something about Blaine's face warned Sebastian not to.

"My family never cared about that. We lived in New York until the divorce, so it's not like they hadn't been exposed to it. I never even had to come out, my mom saw me kissing a guy after school once. Dad treated it all with indifference; he was more concerned with my grades. No, the big thing was my art; Dad wanted me to be a Wall Street mogul like him, but I was never particularly good at math." Sebastian examined Blaine, who had absorbed his story with a quiet look of contemplation. "Not the case in your family, I assume?"

"No, not even close." Blaine frowned a bit before taking a long sip of wine. "My dad was pretty cruel about it, but I think he would have been like that regardless. I never felt like I was good enough for him, neither did my brother. My mom just went with it, as long as she had an unlimited credit card she didn't care. I haven't even talked to them in six years, my brother is the only family I have."

_Explains why he feels like he has to please everyone_. Sebastian smiled to mask his thought process. Blaine had always been an enigma, but maybe he was strong enough now to let someone else close.

From there they traded stories about family since they were from similar backgrounds, and really their stories were similar. They weren't accepted by their families, only the reasons differed. It was clear why; neither boy had lived up to expectations and reacted. Blaine felt desperate for approval and affection, Sebastian didn't give a shit what anyone thought because he didn't see the point. As they got older Sebastian had started caring without being destructive and Blaine had learned to just be happy and he'd be fine.

It probably helped that Quinn and Cooper seemed to be a constant source of love, or so Sebastian thought. Santana and Brittany had been much the same for him. Hags had a purpose, after all.

By the time dessert arrived Sebastian was beginning to understand why Blaine needed a screening process. The boy was gorgeous, kind, smart (he'd waxed eloquent for nearly ten minutes about Impressionism and Sebastian had needed a cold shower), and had a sinful way of eating that made it clear he relished every bite.

_Fuck. Kurt is gonna be sexily dancing and I'm gonna have Blaine's moans echoing in my head. Cockblocking conscience._

A lesser man would have initiated some kind of sexual contact, and Sebastian was clearly a lesser man because he winked at Blaine over the check and made sure to obviously check out the man's ass (and what an ass it was). Blaine flushed under the attention, shy school boy all the way, but his eyes raked over Sebastian's form and he licked his lips.

On the sidewalk Blaine was still chattering about the dessert, and standing a bit too close for comfort. Sebastian could smell his cologne, see the millions of shades in his hazel eyes, and vaguely wondered if Blaine had _any_ idea how gorgeous he was. Blaine, who had refrained from touching all night, suddenly reached out and placed a warm hand on Sebastian's.

"Thanks for coming out tonight." Blaine was sexy in a million ways, and his _earnestness_ was certainly one of the main ones. Sebastian fought the urge to lean forward and kiss his cheek, which Blaine's sparkling eyes and warm grin were inviting. Instead he turned his hand to grip Blaine's and offered his best charming smile.

"The pleasure was all mine. We should do it again." Blaine examined him for a moment before nodding and retracting his hand with a grin.

They parted with a smile, and two minutes into the cab ride across town Sebastian had an annoyed Quinn on the line.

"Tell me something completely unattractive about Blaine."

"Ooh, he's flirting with you. That's good, it means he likes you."

"Yeah yeah yeah, he also talked to me about his family and was genuinely concerned about my week. Unattractive, _go_."

"Sounds like he might like you, which I guess would not be good for the overall plan. You're gonna have to tone it down and turn away his advances." Quinn paused. "Wait, were you drinking?"

"White wine, and I'm still waiting on you to perform your hag duties."

"Ahh, wine makes him flirty. Selectively, of course, but still flirty. You're fine, he'll be charmed by your lack of offer to come home with him and back off." Quinn giggled a bit, causing Sebastian to realize he might have interrupted something. "I'll text you your request, ok?"

"Wonderful. Go get laid."

"Go keep your hands off Kurt, if you can." Sebastian could practically hear the condescending grin. Two minutes later he got a text message, and heaved a sigh.

_From: Queen Quinn  
>Blaine doesn't have any unattractive traits, unless you count the normal bodily functions. He is incapable, though, of putting his underwear in the hamper and gets water all over the bathroom when he showers.<em>

_To: Queen Quinn  
>You're a goddess.<em>

Ok so it wasn't exactly boner-killer material, but it made Blaine human and cleared Sebastian's head. By the time he arrived at the club, Sebastian was calm and confident once again.

Only for Kurt to undo all of that in about three milliseconds.

Blaine had been understated sexy. Eyes and hands and passion and all sorts of fun things that made Sebastian's brain extrapolate to fun, naughty places. Kurt was, like most other facets of his personality, in your face sexy. Mile long legs encased in painted-on jeans and bitch boots, trim torso with a thin v-neck stretched over broad shoulders, and… _oh fuck_ his normally shocking blue eyes were lined in black.

Sebastian's mouth went dry and he had no one to call to kill off this boner.

"You made it." Kurt purred, quirking an eyebrow at Sebastian. "Problem?"

_Yeah, you look absolutely fuckable and I'm supposed to be getting you back with your ex_.

"Nope." Sebastian smiled, deciding to give in and at least _look_. "Nice."

"Coming from you, I'm sure that's as high of a compliment as I want." Kurt seemed to ponder, but shrugged. "Hopefully someone will agree."

"Trust me." Sebastian leaned in to whisper in Kurt's ear. "Half the guys in line are already staring." Kurt's grin was predatory and flirty. Sebastian cursed Santana for being right.

_If this doesn't prove that I'm reformed, nothing does_. Sebastian and Kurt struck up a casual conversation while they waited to get into the club, and the normality of the situation distracted from Kurt's attractiveness. He was still snarky and funny, and Sebastian fell into an easy banter while he eyed some of the other patrons.

Hey, he couldn't fuck Kurt or Blaine but no one said he couldn't get _some_ action.

"So are you here alone tonight?" Sebastian asked after a brief lull. Kurt shrugged.

"Rachel was going to come, but she bailed. Mike and Tina are having a date night and I needed out."

"You live with them?"

"Yeah. Never live with a married couple, no matter how much they beg." Sebastian frowned, Kurt rolled his eyes. "They moved in with me about a year ago. Rachel had just moved out, I needed someone to split the rent with, so on and so forth. It's not bad normally, but sometimes the sad reality of being single closes in."

"So you go clubbing and have random hookups?" Sebastian smiled lecherously, even if his gut clenched at the thought. "Well, Hummel, looks like I misjudged you."

"Oh shut it, you." Kurt fought a grin. "And not often, thank you very much. I have standards, unlike some people."

"Well, it was good of you to let them move in." Kurt smiled genuinely at that.

"They're family." It was said in a tone that closed the discussion, but Sebastian marveled at the differences between Kurt and Blaine (and himself but let's not think about that). Kurt, he recalled, had always had a loving and supportive family as well as his Glee club. Blaine's family had been borderline cruel and he only had a brother. Sebastian had no family to speak of, except Santana if she was in a good mood.

"So I take it you talk to the Nude Erections often?"

"Just Rachel, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Puck, and Finn. Everyone else kind of dropped off the map, but it's ok. There's always Facebook." Kurt shrugged, and Sebastian's commentary was cut off by the club's doors finally opening. Two minutes later the pair was inside at the bar.

It took all of five minutes for Kurt to be swept onto the dance floor while Sebastian nursed a beer and watched. Kurt moved through the crowd with ease, switching dance partners and attracting the stares of everyone around him. His hips moved enticingly to the beat, and those expressive eyes were half-lidded.

Sebastian couldn't help but grin. Hummel was sexy, definitely a lot more confident and alluring than he had been in high school. A traitorous part of him hoped Kurt didn't want Blaine anymore, freeing Sebastian up to move in. (Or for Blaine to not want Kurt… either way, Sebastian would not be complaining.)

Kurt wasn't his normal type, too flamboyant and effeminate. At the same time, though, there was something definitely masculine about the broadness of Kurt's chest and shoulders, and those tight clothes definitely highlighted his assets.

"Hi." Sebastian was promptly jerked out of his musings, turning to find a slender boy with bright blue eyes and dark curly hair giving him flirty eyes.

"Well, hello."

"Dance with me." The boy purred into Sebastian's ear, tugging him onto the dance floor. Sebastian went, the two falling into an easy rhythm with the boy grinding his ass into Sebastian's crotch. Sebastian trailed his hands over the slim form, coming to rest on sharp hipbones and molding their bodies together.

This was easy. Sex was Sebastian's comfort zone, and in no time the nameless boy was clutching at Sebastian and turning around. Sebastian pulled the boy tight against him and kept their hips moving together.

That boy was just the first of five or six more who moved in to dance with Sebastian over the next few hours, each one getting dismissed when they tried to move in for a kiss. There was just something wrong with them (mostly age, as Sebastian didn't particularly like boys who looked like they were in high school), until another partner moved to grind against Sebastian.

This guy had shocking green eyes and blonde hair, and was easily in late college. His smile was nice, lecherous but nice. But he was a great dancer, so when he pressed his lips to Sebastian's he met no resistance. Hands roamed over bodies, Sebastian dominating the kiss while his partner gripped on to his ass.

"Fuck you're hot." A little bit of a drawl, but sweet breath ghosted over Sebastian's face and he smiled. "Wanna get out of here?"

Sebastian glanced around quickly, spotting Kurt watching with a smirk from the bar. His expression held no judgment, and somehow it was the lack of ridicule that stilled Sebastian's movements.

"Need to talk to my friend." He muttered, smiling at the guy before pulling away and walking to Kurt.

"You should go home with him."

"Shouldn't you be advising me to do the opposite? Standards and all." Sebastian motioned for another drink, noting that Kurt was sipping on something colorful.

"I have standards, you do not. I'm above giving pointless advice." It was about then that Sebastian noted that Kurt's eyes were glazed over.

"You're drunk."

"Tipsy. Hence the being above pointless advice." Kurt agreed with a dopey smile.

"Maybe he's not my type." Sebastian teased, eyeing the flushed Kurt carefully. Kurt tried to mask his grin behind his drink glass, his cheeks flushing more. "What about you? No one up to you 'standards'?" Yes he used air quotes, because some of the douchebaggery was ingrained.

"A few." Kurt murmured, eyes trailing out to the floor slowly. However, Sebastian noticed that Kurt was a bit tense even in his tipsy state.

"You've never actually taken someone home have you?" Kurt looked affronted, but Sebastian's eyebrow raise must have killed his defense.

"No." Kurt mumbled into his drink. "I'm not some prude, ok?"

"Wasn't saying that." Sebastian shrugged, trying not to smile at Kurt's adorably irritated expression.

"I just… can't do the whole one-night stand thing. I tried it and…" Kurt huffed, glaring at Sebastian who just sighed.

"Want to know a secret?" Sebastian leaned in close, brushing his lips against Kurt's ear. "Me either."

"Bullshit." Kurt spat, jerking away.

"Nope, all true." Kurt's blue eyes were green-tinged with suspicion. "I told you, I grew up. I haven't done one-night stands in… five years, I guess."

"Why?" Kurt asked, fully turning to face Sebastian.

"Maybe I realized sex is better with feelings."

Kurt turned away, letting the phrase hang between them while Sebastian nursed his beer. A song came on, and it was a good one, so Sebastian turned to smile at Kurt.

Kurt, who immediately raised an eyebrow and decalred "No."

"One dance, Kurt. I promise to behave."

"_No_." Kurt insisted, even as Sebastian dragged him out onto the floor. Kurt tried to wriggle free, even though he was laughing. Once they were on the floor, Kurt heaved a good-natured sigh before beginning to move his body to the music. They danced separately for a bit, until someone shoved Kurt from behind.

Sebastian caught Kurt against his chest, pulling him close and grinning. Kurt offered a challenging smirk, allowing Sebastian to set the rhythm as they moved together. There was only a scant inch between their bodies, enough to feel the heat of the other but not _feel_. Sebastian stared into Kurt's eyes, bright and sparkling from alcohol with a pretty flush across his cheeks.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, and Sebastian let his hands grip Kurt's hips. They held eye contact, Kurt's eyes becoming heavy and warm and Sebastian completely lost in them.

The song changed, from fast and upbeat to something more sultry and sexual. Kurt grinned and pulled Sebastian closer, and Sebastian didn't fight. Their bodies fit together seamlessly, rolling together to the beat, and Sebastian could feel Kurt's breath fanning across his face. Sweet but tinged with alcohol, pretty flushed lips and cheeks with blown-out eyes… Kurt looked ready for the taking.

Sebastian realized it, and _almost_ gave in to the impulse to kiss the sweetness from Kurt's lips. But just as he was leaning in, someone knocked into them. Kurt stumbled, and the embrace went from sexual to friendly, tipsy Kurt clinging onto Sebastian while giggling.

"Alright, Tiger, I think that's enough." Sebastian practically carried Kurt off the dance floor, perching him back at the bar. Kurt had calmed, but was examining Sebastian carefully. Sebastian tried to ignore the look, getting them some water to help Kurt sober up.

"You could have-"

"You're drunk." Sebastian dismissed, handing Kurt the water. "I've evolved, accept it."

Kurt gave Sebastian a silent once over.

"You're just full of surprises." He muttered, but grinned around his water glass. The bartender called Last Round then. Kurt allowed Sebastian to help him stand, but brushed the other man off before walking out. Sebastian followed, stopping short when Kurt came to a sudden halt outside. "Why are you following me?"

"Because it would be a pity for you to mistake a creep van for a taxi in your inebriated state."

"Fuck you." Kurt hissed, hailing a taxi.

"This was fun," Sebastian began, smiling in his most charming manner. "We should do it again." Kurt seemed skeptical but ultimately laughed and shrugged.

"Do you wanna get breakfast?" Sebastian was stunned, but Kurt was smiling. "Mike and Tina are probably still going at it and-"

"Yes." Sebastian agreed, following Kurt into the cab.

He finally made it home just as the sun was peeking over New York's skyline. A sobering-up Kurt had proved to be giggly and chatty, disarmingly honest and adorable, but also frighteningly insightful. He'd managed to peg a lot of things about Sebastian's personality without even trying, all while remaining an enigma himself. Sebastian still couldn't reconcile the flamboyantly gay man who wore bold clothes and dressed to kill with the man who was compassionate and strong in a decidedly non-stereotypical way. Kurt was… different. And different was good.

Sebastian dropped into bed with Kurt's parting words echoing in his head.

"_You're not what I expected." _

For the first time Sebastian wondered how out of his depth he was, exactly; because currently, drowning seemed like not only an _option, _but inevitability.

And somehow he didn't mind.


End file.
